The field of the disclosure relates generally to component cooling and, more particularly, to a method and system for cooling of components during transient heat load events.
It is known that machinery components can be subject to high heat loads during their lifetime. Some high heat loads are relatively constant and other heat loads are transient, or are only experienced for certain periods of time. For example, components of aircraft engines are subject to high heat loads during one or more phases of a flight mission. More particularly, certain engine components experience transient heat loads during takeoff and/or climb. Transient heat loads oftentimes bring machinery components near to a temperature threshold that can be withstood by the components. In these situations, a machinery component may experience a reduced overall lifetime.